The present invention relates generally to removable connecting clips for connecting a male component to a female component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clip used to connect a rotational pivot pin to another, female component.
In the art of casement windows, it is known to use a quick release attachment component to allow the arms of the casement operator to be disconnected from the moveable sash. A conventional quick release component is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B in the form of the spring clip 10. Specifically, the spring clip 10 is slidably attached to the operator arm 11 by the bolt 12 which is slidably received in the slot 13. The arm 11 includes a hole 14 for receiving the male pivot pin 15 which is riveted to the bracket 16. The bracket 16 is mounted to the underside of the sash 17 (see FIG. 2). The pivot pin 15 includes a distal end 18 having a circumferential groove 19 that results in the formation of a flange 21.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the hole 14 of the arm 11 is slid over the pivot pin 15 so that the distal end 18, the flange 21 and the groove 19 of the pin 15 are exposed. The clip 10 is then slid forward so that the open mouth 22 of the clip 10 that is formed by the legs 23, 24 is received in the groove 19 of the pivot pin 15. To disconnect the arm 11, a tool is inserted into the opening 25 in the clip 10 which provides a grip so that the clip 10 can be moved from the connected position shown in FIG. 1B to the right thereby removing the open mouth 22 of the clip 10 from the pivot pin 15.
As shown in FIG. 2, such a quick disconnect mechanism can be utilized in a variety of ways in the field of casement windows. Specifically, a spring clip can be used to connect the arm 26 to the sash 11 or to connect the arm 27 to the bracket 28. A clip may also be used to connect the arm 26 to the bracket 29. The operator 31 shown in FIG. 2 is but one of many different styles of casement window operators. Hence, the application of the present invention is not limited to any specific type or style of casement window hardware. Further, the improved spring clip of the present invention is also not limited to casement window hardware. In fact, the present invention has applications to all areas where rotational pivot pins need to be secured to another, female component.
Numerous problems are associated with the use of the conventional spring clip 10 illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. First, the fabrication of the clip 10 is expensive and involves a complex production and complex assembly tooling. Specifically, the clip 10 needs to be wrapped around the arm 11 or manufactured with a rectangular cross section to enable the clip 10 to slide onto the arm 11. Thus, the use of the clip 10 is limited by its shape and, accordingly, it can only be used on a single style or size of arm 11.
For window installers, a tool is required to engage the clip 10 at the slot or opening 25 or at the bolt 12. For window fabricators, this increases the difficulty of assembly and slows down the manufacturing process. Homeowners also dislike these components as they are prone to scratching the visible surface of the arm 11.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more versatile quick disconnect clip which will enable a component with a male member or pivot pin to be releasably secured to another, female component which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.
The present invention satisfies the aforenoted need by providing a clip for detachably connecting a male component to a female component wherein the female component has a hole and the male component has a male member that is pivotally received in the hole of the female component. The male member has a distal end with a flange. The male member extends through the hole in the female component so that the distal end of the male member and the flange are disposed beyond the female component. The clip is pivotally connected to one of the male or female components. The clip comprises two spaced apart legs that form an open mouth for receiving the distal end of the male member so that the legs of the clip are disposed between the flange of the male member and the female component thereby pivotally securing the male member, and therefore the male component to the female component.
In a first refinement of the present invention, the legs of the clip frictionally engage the flange of the male member and the female component.
In another refinement of the present invention, each leg of the clip further comprises a distal end and a base end. The distal ends of the legs define the open mouth. The base end of each leg comprises an inwardly extending land. The lands of the legs extend towards each other and define a slot disposed between the two lands. The base ends of the legs are connected to each and further define an elongated channel disposed transversely to the slot.
In another refinement of the present invention, the clip comprises a body. The body has two halves, both of the legs being connected to a first half and the first half of the body being connected to a second half of the body by a connecting section. The second half of the body is pivotally connected to one of the male and female components.
In still a further refinement of the present invention, the second half of the clip body is pivotally connected to the female component.
In another refinement of the present invention, the second half of the clip body is riveted to the female component.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, the connecting section comprises a vertically extending push tab which facilitates movement of the clip from a position where the legs and open mouth of the clip are not engaged with the male member or pivot pin to a position where the legs and open mouth of the clip are received between the flange of the pivot pin and the female component.